


Friends

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Some comforting words from Hermione.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 4





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

„I am sure, 100%, that she’s with me. Right?“ Ron chewed on his breakfast, stirring the porridge with a spoon, looking at his best friend that seemed very, very far away in her thoughts. Rey flinched, as every gaze rested on her, noticing she wasn’t following the conversation at all. „I… I’m sorry, I was just…“  
„Is it because of that guy? Pff, I say polish him off.“  
„Ron!“  
„Hermione??“  
„As tactful as a wild hog…“ She sighed, glancing angrily at Ron. Harry, who didn’t say a thing until now, slid a bit closer on the bench towards Rey. 

„What is the matter?“ He asked worriedly.  
„Nothing, seriously.“ She shook her head and didn’t want to talk about it. Some things better stayed where no one ever could touch them.  
And at some point, there was even this overwhelming feeling of „being unable to receive or give“ certain things.  
Why was it so hard to put in words what she was going through. She felt breathless, couldn’t point at it and her mind, her thoughts, were beating her up. 

„Sorry, guy, I just have to take a little break.“ She got up and took the book she held in her hands with her.  
Hermione sighed, her arms crossed, as she watched Rey walking away.  
„Are you happy now?“  
As she turned around to go back to her place, she looked at Ron who shrugged at her with a smile. „.. Uch.“  
„At least she makes the right step! She sure will tell him off!“ He said, pointing with the spoon in Rey’s direction in which she just disappeared, smudging the table with porridge.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, sat down, and ate her breakfast, ignoring everything that would come out of his mouth for this today.

*

Rey never felt so hopeless like today.  
She was stuck in between her feelings. Stuck on hate, love, being unable to let these emotions flow freely.  
Something in her just blocked her, in the harshest way someone could ever imagine… Ignoring each and everyone she hurried back to the Gryffindor common room.  
Hopefully, no one would be there to talk to her- No one would see her cry. And as she closed the door behind her, she felt a little relieved.  
Closing her eyes, she leaned against the door, trying to sort out the bad feeling, to center it, to keep it out and away from her mind, once and for all.

But the more she tried, the deeper she sunk into this quicksand of emotions, brooding over the same thoughts…  
„You’re so stupid!“ She hissed through gritted teeth. „You have everything… A loving father, brothers, best friends, yet you’re unable to allow yourself to…“  
She couldn’t speak it out loud.  
That boy she met, Ron put the finger right into the wound, she couldn’t see him again. It just hurt too much.  
How could anyone want to be with her?  
How could anyone even want to be her friend at all…? Putting the book on her bed, she sat next to it, caressing the cover.  
„Tell me what should I do…“ Though she never knew her mother, she had wonderful siblings that gave her everything.  
Sometimes Rey asked herself if this parental part was missing after all, and if it would cause this horrible feeling of rejection?  
Was it this?  
Did she miss the motherly figure telling her how proud they were? Or was it the missing and intact relationship she missed to see?  
Maybe not.  
„Stop blaming others…“ She mumbled, burying her face in both of her palms, closing her eyes. „Stop being so stupid and incapable, I beg you… How can you even look into the mirror like this… I’m nobody.“  
„No, you’re not…“  
A voice interrupted Rey and made her gasp in shock, and nearly fall off the bed. Turning around, she held her heart, feeling it racing.  
„H-Hermione..“

„I couldn’t let you just go like this. And I knew you’d go back to the common rooms. … May I?“ She pointed at the bed on which Rey sat.  
„Of course.“ Wiping away some tears she tried to hide, Rey slid aside to let Hermione take a seat. „How much have you heard…?“ She wanted to know, feeling this shameful heat crawling up her cheeks. „Nothing at all.“ Hermione said, putting an arm around her friend. „Just that you told yourself you’re nobody.“  
Rey remained quiet for a moment, leaning on Hermione.  
„I… I don’t know what it is about… And I sincerely apologize for Ronald’s behavior… He can be such an imbecile….“  
„No, it’s okay.“ Rey said shaking her head.  
„Alright.“ 

Now both remained silent, as Hermione just focussed on giving her friend comfort and a bit of hold, so she’d hoped wouldn’t feel too awful.  
„Sometimes… I have this feeling.“ Hermione began to speak after a while. „Of… Not being enough. I am constantly afraid to disappoint the people I love. Especially my parents, though they both love and care a lot about me. Yet there is this pressure I put on myself.“ She flattened the cloth of her robes while talking.  
She could at least rely on that feeling of „being nobody“.

„I know we’re hurt sometimes. For whatever reason. The pain burns and we’re healing and it leaves a scar. Maybe we learn to live with it, but it’s always a part of our life. And Rey, you have us. We will carry the weight with you, no matter what, alright?“  
She wasn’t sure if Rey was sad about that handsome Ravenclaw boy, or if there was something else.  
All she knew was, that she felt down, burned out, left behind, all of it at once, and the meanest part; She must’ve been disappointed in herself.  
„You’re right.“ Rey answered. „I’m not alone.“ „Of course not. And whoever gave you the impression of not being enough or worth it… Well.“  
Hermione rolled her eyes. This person should be jinxed! „No matter what, you’re loved by us. We’re having your back. We stand with you.“  
Rey looked up and in Hermione’s eyes, smiling thankfully.  
She could feel it, feel the bond, and how serious she was right now. Hermione’s stern look softened a bit as she returned the smile to her best friend. 

Yet Rey couldn’t talk clearly about it.  
How could she ever- She felt terrible for having feelings towards her best friend Neville, she felt like she wouldn’t deserve his love.  
Like she wouldn’t be able to do it properly.  
Hermione caressed Rey’s back. It was good she didn’t know everything, and her words were soothing after all.  
Rey turned to Hermione, to put her arms around her friend and hug her. „Thank you.“  
„Not to thank me.“ Hermione said. „That’s why I’m here for. Do you… Feel better?“ She somehow noticed there was more, but she wouldn’t dig if Rey said that everything was just fine. „Yes. I feel better, and I’m sorry for how I acted at the table… I was a bit…“  
„Oh, no. No, no, that one was definitely Ron’s failure.“ Both girls giggled. „We should go back now, our class starts in a couple of minutes, and you wouldn’t like to displeasure Snape, wouldn’t you?“ „Oh, blimey, not at all!“ Rey chuckled with a rather sarcastic tone.  
She knew that feeling would come back later that day, or if not, then for sure tomorrow, or in the next couple weeks- But she had friends at her side who would cast „Lumos“ to enlighten her path.


End file.
